


Fallen Angels, Darling.

by tvengersxcorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurts So Good, I Love Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, healing together, they're softies, very distressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvengersxcorp/pseuds/tvengersxcorp
Summary: When Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor cross paths, they immediately feel an unexplainable connection. Together they ignore the public who demands they shouldn't be together, a Super and Luthor. They explore their broken pasts and find themselves falling deeper in love for the other. And although feelings are tricky for both, they teach each other to trust again. So when Lena makes an attempt at her own life, Kara is forced to do the impossible to keep her soulmate alive.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Fallen Angels, Darling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey cuties!! This is only my third fic ever so sorry if I'm not very good at this, and I apologise in advance for any mistakes in grammar and/or spelling. Also sorry if some of my facts are off, I'm no genius like Lena Luthor! I try to research everything but like I said, I'm not a scientist.
> 
> Just before I dive into the story, I'd just like to mention that I made a supercorp playlist that includes songs that remind me of them, it also has songs that are mentioned in the fic. I'll leave the link here:
> 
> WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!  
THIS FIC REVOLVES ENTIRELY AROUND SELF-HARM, SUICIDE ATTEMPTS, AND SUBSTANCE ABUSE. IF ANY OF THESE THINGS TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE DONT READ THIS OR PROCEED WITH EXTREME CAUTION! MENTIONS OF: CUTTING, ALCHOHOL ADDICTION, AND EMOTIONAL ABUSE!
> 
> please, please stay safe okay? I love you so much and dont let this fic get to your head.
> 
> Now that we've gotten through that part, I'm just going to aknowledge my love for this ship, and more specifically Katie Mcgrath. They both mean so much to me and I will support them until my dying breath. If the cw doesnt make Supercorp canon soon im going to spontaneously combust.
> 
> Without further ado, here is the fic you've all been dreaming of! Updates will (hopefully) be a weekly occurence, but no promises because school is a whore and I'm busy all the time.

Today was the big day.

Her boss and mentor of five years was finally going to have her happily ever after.

And yet she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off.

Pushing the steadily deepening thoughts aside, Kara knocked firmly on the large door. She was greatly taken aback when a giddier than usual Alex Danvers burst through the door and immediately gave her a bone crushing hug.

“Woah, easy there. I’m only alien” Kara replies to the massive embrace, to which Alex playfully punches her in the gut.

“That’s more like it” she smirks.

* * *

“Alex you look stunning don’t worry! Everyone’s going to love it. I know I do!” Says Kara.

She’s been helping Alex get ready for the past four hours now and even got ready herself in the time being. Kara was dressed in a deep crimson velvet dress with sheer sleeves, and dark red heels to accompany the dress. Her hair was gracefully curled and swept to the side, and she had dark eye makeup on to extenuate her eyes.

“Coming from you! You are literally the epitome of western beauty. I couldn’t even compare.” Alex yells.

And she wasn’t wrong, Kara knew she was beautiful and she felt it too. It hurt her deeply, however that her image was causing Alex to feel insecure. Sometimes she wishes she wasn’t so gorgeous.

What Alex didn't know- What she couldn't know is that all of these remarks hurt Kara in a way she couldn't explain.

Once again pushing her thoughts deep down, she continued to fix Alex’s dress and hurriedly shoved her out of the door and towards the giant limousine parked out front.

When they approached the door, a young and burly man stepped in front of them and quickly (but gracefully) pulled the door open.

“looks like someone thinks chivalry isn’t dead.” Alex deadpans, which earns her a small shove from Kara.

After choosing a seat and settling in, Kara greeted some of her friends. Maggie, James, Laurel, Sara and Helena were all seated directly across from her and Alex. But what really caught Kara’s attention was not the fact that all her best friends were seated next to her and cracking jokes with one another. It was that down the front of the limousine was another woman.

One with raven hair and skin like paper, completely ignoring the scene in front of her, and oblivious to Kara’s total infatuation. She was staring out the window and had a somewhat melancholic look on her face. She must have felt her heavy gaze because in a split second, her face flushed red and she flicked her eyes over to Kara.

_God Kara! You can’t keep doing this, remember who you are and what you do._

She hid behind Alex for the remainder of the car ride, only stealing short glances of the mysterious stranger every few minutes.

When they arrived at the wedding destination, Kara evidently bolted out of the vehicle to escape the situation quickly. She decided against waiting for everyone else and made her way into the (overly flashy) ballroom, after getting checked by security she spotted the bride-to-be and immediately ran up to her.

“Cat! Hey”

“Hi Kiera…” she said, eyeing Kara who was oddly alone “where is everyone?”

“Oh!” Kara scoffed “they’re coming I just had to-“

“Had to what Kiera?”

She nervously laughed, readjusting her phantom glasses she forgot weren’t there.

“Nothing I just had to say hi to the amazing bride ASAP!” she lied.

After talking for a while and exchanging a few ‘hellos’ and ‘I’ve missed you’s’ the ceremony finally began.

* * *

“Do you Cat Grant take Maxwell Lord as your lawfully wedded husband?”

A deep breath.

“I do.”

A slight pause.

“And do you, Maxwell Lord take Cat Grant as your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.”

* * *

9:52pm read her phone.

Almost four hours since the end of the ceremony and the party outside was still buzzing just as vividly as it had been ages ago.

Still stuck in her own head, Kara made her way to the nearest bar and asked for a bottle of tequila and a glass. It wasn’t until an unfamiliar voice spoke up that Kara paid any attention to her surroundings.

“wow, a whole bottle? Hope you’re not a lightweight.” Spoke the voice.

Turning around blue eyes met green and Kara noticed who was talking to her.

_It’s her. The woman from the limousine. God, she looks even better close up._

“NO” Kara yelled, trying to stop her thoughts from wandering, leaving a startled woman looking at her like she cried wolf.

After eyeing her suspiciously for a second the stranger spoke again.

“not that you can actually get drunk off normal alcohol, can you?”.

She froze.

“I- uhm.” A nervous chuckle “what are you talking about? Haha…”

“darling, I’m not an idiot. And a pair of glasses won’t fool me.”

“hah. Yeah. I- I guess not. Haha”

“don’t worry, I won’t tell.” She said with a sly wink.

A long pause of silence stretched over them as the woman raked her eyes scrutinisingly along her figure.

“Lena. Lena Luthor.” She stuck her hand out to shake.

“Oh my Rao you’re Lena Luthor! How could I be so stupid!”

* * *

They talked for what felt like ages, about work, family, love lifes (both non-existent), hobbies, the usual things strangers talk about.

Something about Lena made Kara feel a certain way, she had only known her for all of an hour and yet she already felt this deep, guttural connection to her.

All it took was one exaggerated hand gesture to mess it all up.

One stupid wrong movement to make Lena stop dead in her tracks and stare with a horrified look on her face.

* * *

Lena eyed the stranger with the intent of asking her why she was alone and drinking a whole bottle of straight tequila at not only a wedding party, but Cat Grants wedding party.

She was seated farther away from her, observing the woman and taking note of how freakishly similar she looked to one specific caped heroine. It was when she crushed a glass with her bare hand out of frustration of not being drunk enough did Lena conclude she was, in fact the caped heroine.

This didn’t bother her, this was obviously supergirl’s normal life as a civilian and who was she to expose that. She had every intent to tell her about her newfound knowledge though.

What she did not intend on however, was for the two of them to start talking. They spoke about everything. Lena couldn’t help shake the feeling that she was connected to her in a way, which was odd seeing as she only met her briefly in the limo hours ago, and about an hour ago when she approached her.

She liked Kara, her bright and bubbly personality made her feel like a human golden retriever, in opposition to her own gloomy/terrifying façade.

What she never would have thought of however, was that this ray of sunshine was in pain deep down.

She realised this when Kara lifted her arm up to express something, wrist facing Lena directly. Through the almost clear, red mesh of her dress she made out deep purple lines engraved in her skin.

Lena had no idea what to do, she froze and just stared. She has never been in this kind of situation before, so she figured she has to say something.

“Kara, darling.” She spoke softly.

“yeah?” Kara appeared scared.

“Do you want to, I don’t know. Get out of here maybe?”

She couldn’t believe what came out of her mouth, she tried to stop it but it was like her mouth had a mind of its own. Kara appeared shocked at what she said as well.

A sigh came from the blonde.

“yeah sure, fuck it.”


End file.
